No te puedo olvidar
by pen-aome
Summary: Lily Evans prefecta de Gryfindor, fuerte segura y sonriente se había ido. La pelirroja sabe perfectamente que James Potter y su nombre nunca volverían a estar en la misma oración. Todo había terminado y el amor parece no ser suficiente. como sobrevivir?


Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta de Gryfindor, fuerte segura y sonriente había desaparecido, desmadejada y herida, la pelirroja sabe perfectamente que James Potter y su nombre nunca volverían a estar en la misma oración. Todo había terminado y el amor parecía no ser suficiente ¿Cómo sobrevivir cuando había entregado ya el alma y el corazón?

**N/A:**

El siguiente one shot o viñeta será la primer cosa que publico de Harry Potter, aunque no es la primer idea que tengo para escribir sobre el, es curioso como algo que simplemente aparece en la mente toma forma de maneras rápidas y esta listo para ver la luz solo un par de horas, pero sucede y este minific es un ejemplo de ello-.

Supongo que debo aclarar algunas cosas, sobre todo la más importante, en toda mi vida he leído más que dos fics de Harry Potter y no precisamente sobre los personajes que abordo ni como los abordo, así que no tengo referencia alguna y puede que ese sea mi beneficio o perdición. Decidí escribir sobre estos personajes porque estaré poco influenciada y serán más bien como yo los entiendo.

Por favor dejen comentarios y observaciones teniendo en cuenta lo que recién explique.

Como todos saben Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la Harry banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:** es cambio de escena**

Pasaban ya las cuatro de la madrugada, la noche prodigaba una lluvia insistente en una Inglaterra que ya se había acostumbrado a esa situación. Dentro de los poblados llenos de vecindarios comunes, con casas perfectamente normales, una casa lucía una luz tenue en una de sus ventanas.

La casa de los Evans parecía un lugar apacible, un hogar calido con una familia pequeña pero hasta cierto punto feliz. Las realidades eran completamente diferentes.. Lily, una de las hijas del matrimonio Evans no lo llevaba nada bien pese a estar en estado perfecto en apariencia.

La pelirroja había tomado la costumbre de casi no dormir y matarse en estudios, o en cualquier cosa que pudiese ocuparle la mente. Lily Evans, bruja y prefecta de gryfindor se estaba evadiendo a si misma.

Para la ojiverde al día parecía poderse manejar, pero las noches.. .las noches siempre eran atroces. Y esa noche parecía ser la peor de ellas.

Finalmente Lily se había incorporado, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardiéndole por un llanto no derramado mientras dejaba sobre su tocador la fotografía que distaba de ser normal, pues esta estaba en movimiento.

La fotografía mostraba a una pareja riendo a la cámara, donde el chico dirigía unos movimientos y giros rápidos en algún tipo de baile. En ella se distinguía con claridad como una pelirroja de rostro amable parecía ser dichosa, con esos ojos verdes tan exultantes de felicidad y alegría que jamás podrían pasar por desapercibidos, mientras que el chico, de cabello alborotado, negro y gafas redondas parecía estar orgulloso de su acompañante y hacía lo posible por ceñirla más a su cuerpo mientras bailaban.

Por supuesto la pelirroja era ella misma, Lily, y el chico que la tenía presa de su agarre era James Potter, Una pareja maravillosa según decían.

Pero las cosas eran totalmente diferentes a lo que acontecía en ese retrato extraño que dejaba ver movimientos.

Lily Evans y James Potter habían dejado de existir en una sola oración.

Lily tomo aire profundamente, parecía que iba a ahogarse. Sus ojos se veían tristes y su rostro ya no tenía la misma alegría y determinación; su rostro parecía ser la demostración en carne sangre y hueso de que nada era para siempre y de que la felicidad era más que efímera.

Habían pasado días o al vez semanas con una idea fija en la mente misma que desechaba cada ve de maneras más penosas, y esa noche resolvió que debía hacerlo, que al menos debía escribirlo. Tomo una libreta perfectamente muggle y un lapicero de igual naturaleza y sin más comenzó a escribir en la primer hoja que encontró blanca.

Dos segundos después cambio de pagina, negando con la cabeza, pues lo escrito no reflejaba en absoluto sus ideas o pensamientos.

Se detuvo entonces observando fijamente la nueva hoja en blanco mientras unas lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, estaba débil incluso para evitar que estas corrieran y parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas.

Después de un intervalo inmedible para ella de tiempo, Lily comenzó a escribir determinada a solo dejar sus pensamientos, pues no tenía más caso el tratar de evadirse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

James me sigue doliendo.

Tal como si hubiese sido ayer nuestro enfrentamiento, y de eso hace más de dos meses. Duele y siendo que el alma se me descarno porque me detesto a mi misma al extrañarle de manera tan mortal, por no poder olvidarlo, y por tener la certeza que no lo hare porque mi alma no lo desea.

Es de locos. Y ahora estoy sola en la madrugada, sintiendo como vuelvo a ahogarme en sus recuerdos, porque soy idiota, porque no puedo contra su presencia en mi corazón y de alguna forma tengo que sacarlo, o explotare.

Desde aquel día, posiblemente el más odiado de mis días, no eh tenido paz verdadera, y siento que aquello que me ah sostenido durante este tiempo esta por derrumbarse, no es algo real, es demasiado vano, el amor propio no me alcanza para sostenerme en pie.

Nunca debí haberme enamorado así de James Potter.

Ese fue mi primer error; haber creído en el y en sus palabras, haberme cegado de manera tan total, yo conocía de su patanería, conocía de sus conquistas… no debí siquiera haber pensado que guardaba tesoros infinitos en su interior, no los puede tener… todo lo que tiene es amor por si mismo y su orgullo, sin contar su maldito ego vacío….

Miento.. otra vez

Podría injuriarlo mil veces intentando volver a auto-convencerme de que tengo la razón y que es lo correcto, de que así es como deben ir las cosas pero mi alma no lo siente. Mi alma, mi corazón y mi ser no podrían jamás obrar en su contra, ya no. Porque le amo demasiado como para levantar un solo dedo contra el.

El sin embargo… me ah matado.

Me ah matado en más de una ocasión y pese a eso, mi vida volvía a ser vida realmente hasta que volvía a saber de el, en el momento en que volvíamos a hablar…

Soy una tonta por dejarme caer tan irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorada de el, cuando las señales eran más que claras, y me aferro tanto a pensar que todo lo que me decía era cierto, que en realidad era especial en su vida, que de verdad me necesitaba y que realmente me quería. Que ilusa!.

Maldigo la primera vez que te vi James Potter, y al mismo tiempo atesoro ese momento.

Como deseaba que no me miraras de esa manera, como desearía no haberte visto, como desearía haber seguido manteniendo la barrera entre nosotros, ella que me mantenía a salvo, compañerismo eso era todo, seguir siendo coherente cuando hace demasiado deje de ser coherente por ti..

Debí tener algo de dignidad, siempre la tuve y te la regale en el momento en que reconocí que mi corazón te pertenecía y tu solo jugaste con el.

¿Cuál era tú empeño entonces, James? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que era importante en tu vida? ¿Por qué pronunciaste las mismas palabras de amor que me prodigaste para con otra chica? ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien que conocía?... ¿Por qué me juraste que nada cambiaría tus sentimientos hacía mi y dos días después elegiste prescindir de mi?

Dos días James Potter! ¿Es esa la fecha de caducidad de tus sentimientos? ¿Tanto te importe entonces que simplemente fui fácil de desechar y preferiste seguir con tu carrera para ser no el mejor, si no el más popular de Hogwarts?

¿Cuáles de tus palabras fueron reales James? ¿Cuáles de tus palabras no las proferiste como replica exacta a aquella chica de Ravenclaw? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Tengo tantas preguntas, tantos sentimientos encontrados, tanto dolor dentro acumulado que no se disipara.

Te extraño demasiado, esa es la verdad. La piel me duele con tu ausencia y mi vida no es del todo vida y se convirtió en un guardar de apariencias porque, James, no me eh quejado…

Resulta que intento salvar la poca dignidad que me queda y mantener la frente en alto. Sonreír, ser fuerte, ceñirme a lo que era; Lily Evans.. prefecta de Gryfindor.. Lily Evans la que siempre sonreía, que se enfocaba en sus estudios, que defendía con todo su ser a aquellas causas que consideraba justas.

Fuerte, férrea, tierna, amable, dura… Lily… yo.

Pero yo ya no soy yo, me convertí en un espectro o tal vez en un cuerpo hueco y carente con una muy buena manera de engañar a los demás, intentando por todos los medios hacer como si jamás me hubiera enamorado.

Eh fallado de forma tan fuerte que es peor y ahora se que vendrá lo peor. Me mentí a mi misma durante estos casi tres meses, de que nada pasaba y que estaba bien, que podía manejarlo, que no valías la pena si eras capaz de cambiar sentimientos por piel.. ¿eso lo que hiciste, no?

Una nueva piel, unos nuevos labios que te dan justo lo que deseas… ¿te amará tanto como yo?

No quiero creer que cambias tiempo, amor, demostraciones de ser incondicional y estar de tu mano todo el tiempo, enfrentando lo que viniera solo por una piel nueva.

Fue realmente difícil no verte estando en la misma casa, teniendo amigos en común y evitar nombrarte, evitar pensarte y seguir sonriendo, fue terrible desviar la mirada cuando veía que tenías una nueva novia, como presumías por eso y evitar por todos los medios parecer humillada… pero yo ya estaba desahuciada en esos momentos.

No hemos hablado y desde el fin de cursos no nos hemos visto.. no se de ti por ningún medio porque nadie quiere mencionarte en mi presencia, aún cuando yo en ocasiones lo hago para demostrar que no me afecta el hacerlo, que soy fuerte y que saldré adelante.

No puedo contarle nada a mi madre o a mi hermana ¿Cómo decirles que estoy con el corazón destrozado? Y si… yo también quise olvidarte de la misma manera en que tu lo has hecho; pero ellos no son tu, no me fascinan como tu, no me hacen reír y me hacen desear verles más y cuanto antes. Ellos no me hacen sentir.. nada.

Estoy rota, completamente, ahora se que no podré enamorarme de nadie más; que simplemente yo no volveré a funcionar porque tus juramentos aún los tengo grabados a fuego en mi alma.

Todos los días pienso en ti, eres el primero y el último en mis pensamientos, y te apareces tanto en ellos que sinceramente preferiría borrarme la memoria. Un obliviate, un cruciatus.. lo que sea para no pensarte y para no sentir lo que siento.

Todos los días estoy a punto de mandarte una lechuza y todos los días anhelo recibir una lechuza de tu parte y finalmente todos los días me llevo una pequeña decepción al saber que no lo harás.

¿Porque no entiendes que si alguna vez me opuse a tu comportamiento es porque te amaba?... ¿es tan difícil de entender que quien te ama luchara incluso contra ti para que no te pierdas?

Si James, te estabas perdiendo y yo no podía permitir que tu corazón se corrompiera así, que pensaras en las personas como "negocios" y no como seres humanos y posibles amigos, si ellos te ofrecían amistad no debiste ver en ellos alguien que se usa.

¿Por qué aquella con la que comenzaste a hablar de manera reciente, tal vez tres semanas o un mes a lo más antes de que fuera nuestro fin tuvo más peso en cuanto a darte apoyo?... James! Solo viste lo que querías ver!.. un mes de "comprensión" no debía valer más que las demostraciones de cariño, amor y lealtad.

Hay tantas razones por las cuales debería seguir en esta posición, decir que tengo razón.. y sin embargo siento que mis razones no son validas si las enfrento con la añoranza que tengo de ti.

Debimos hablar. Debimos rescatarnos y nadie lo hizo, creo que los dos somos iguales de tercos, necios y llenos de orgullo.

Pero añoro tus sonrisas, tus ideas y proyectos. Extraño tu forma de ser obstinado y obsesivo, tu manera de ser hipnotizante, la manera en que lograbas hacerme sentir como la bruja más exquisita, la más amada y la más completa.

Añoro nuestra complicidad, añoro cuando estábamos el uno para el otro, cuando era una cosa de dos… extraño tanto cuando veía el reloj y sabía que vendrías a mi encuentro en unos instantes y que hablaríamos.. resolver encontrarme contigo a escondidas a horas en las que debíamos permanecer en la torre y que lo intercambiábamos por escapadas furtivas..

Muero por volver a no dormir por estar a tu lado….

Sabes?.. a veces creo que me recuerdas, a veces aún siento cuando estas mal, tal vez sea un engaño de mi mente.. quiero creer que aún me tienes amor, porque algo tan fuerte no puede ser solamente sentido por una persona.

En ocasiones creo que iré a tu encuentro pues es muy difícil permanecer fuera de tu gravedad, pero no puedo, no podría manejar un rechazo por tu parte, no puedo darle la cara a un "Evans, sal de mi vida", simplemente no soy tan fuerte para soportarlo.

¿Lo harías?... ¿me romperías el corazón aún cuando ya esta sangrante? ¿y si me respondieras, sería por lastima?

No quiero tu lastima, pero tampoco quiero mi vida si tu no estas incluido en la ecuación… hace ya tiempo que deje ser Lily Evans, ya lo eh dicho y me convertí en alguien a quien tal vez nunca logre comprender, que hace una cosa, y que piensa y siente otra.

Se que te veré pronto, con el nuevo curso de Hogwarts y volveré a ser Lily la fría, la que jamás le paso nada y que mucho menos le han roto el corazón…

Te extraño demasiado, y verte y no tenerte, saber que no volveremos a hablar será la constatación perfecta de que alguna vez lo tuve todo, que alguna vez estuve enamorada y que creí que el hombre que era el dueño de mis afectos me quería por quien era.

Merlín es mi testigo… daría mi vida por ti y mi alma por volver a tenerte.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lily no pudo seguir con su escrito, le dolía demasiado y le producía demasiado malestar siendo así cerro la libreta… nadie vería su contenido, nadie se enteraría de lo que sentía y si bien no planeaba destruirla encontraría la manera de que pasara siempre inadvertida; entre tanto partió a su cama aún con los ojos llenos de ardor y sentándose en su mullida cama, apago su lámpara de noche, que dejaba ver a un lado de esta, un sin fin de pergaminos doblados, haciendo una pila grande de intentos de comunicación frustrados, para saber de su amado James.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esta viñeta me salio como deseo intenso en la madrugada, pocos nos podemos imaginar a Lily Evans de esta manera tan triste, pues lo que leemos de ella es lo opuesto, pero creo que como la mayoría de las mujeres podemos caer de modos aberrantes ante el.

Si les gusto o no me gustaría saberlo, es la única manera de mejorar, así que.. por favor pido Reviews, son el sueldo de quienes escribimos fics y nos llena el corazón, no cuesta mucho y si hace felices a los autores.

Thanks.


End file.
